


Morning after the Night before

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drunk Sex, Hangover, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out at the bar, Danny wakes up to a familiar feeling and a hangover impeding his memories of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning after the Night before

**Author's Note:**

> written for 'Torrid Tuesdays' @ 1_million_words community @ LJ

Danny woke with a groan. He hadn't opened his eyes a millimetre before the light made him retreat under the sheet, pulling it over his face in an attempt to hide from the assault. He hadn't felt like this is a long time, back in his early twenties when burning the candle at both ends was considered necessary living. Before marriage and fatherhood. He frowned and dared open his eyes again, sheet obscuring his view and he felt the presence of a body lying beside him.

Shit.

He'd gotten crazy drunk and picked someone up at the bar? What the hell had happened last night? He rolled over and shivered, his memory might be hazy because of his hangover but there was no mistaking something had happened last night. Danny felt a momentary victory, these days it was rare he got laid, his love life had become a barren wasteland.

 _Please don't let him be some barely turned twenty GQ model_ , Danny thought to himself. That would be too much of a cliché. _You aren't that lucky, at best he'll be your age and equally grateful he got some ass due to his own barren love life_.

Danny yawned, scrubbed a hand over his face, rubbed his eyes and focused, sheet still over his head. Gathering up some courage he got ready to take a peek, the familiar ache in his ass making him wish he could remember enough to know if the sex had been good. The way he felt told him it must have been, nobody had left him feeling that fucked in a while and it was satisfying.

Suddenly Danny froze, having moved the sheet enough to expose some skin of the guy beside him. A nicely sculpted muscled arm. 

With very familiar ink.


End file.
